Game of Thrones (Fanon)/Official Cast List
This is an official cast list for fanon characters that appear in the Game of Thrones fanon project, sorted by the user the character was created by. LordOfTheNeverThere * Tom Felton as Prince Aegon Targaryen * Jeremy Irons as Lord Trevyr Blackgard **Tom Hiddleston as young Trevyr Blackgard **Nolan Gross as child Trevyr Blackgard * François Arnaud as Lucan Blackgard * Max Irons as Lord Eddin Blackgard * Travis Fimmel as Lord Lucius Dragen **James Quinn Markey as young Lucius Dragen * Taron Egerton as Prince Rodrik Stark * Paul Bettany as Lord Rodrik Nyte * Hugh Dancy as Lord Ethan Dragen * Gerard Butler as Lord Garth Dragen **Richard Armitage as young Garth Dragen * Cate Blanchett as Lady Alise Dragen * Phoebe Tonkin as Mira Dragen * Nicholas Hoult as Erik Dragen * Oscar Lloyd as Domeric Dragen * Jamie Campbell Bower as Arton Lannister * Steve Bacic as Ser Marlen Rosby * Michael Gambon as Asten Wylde **Thomas Mann as young Asten Wylde * Paul Brightwell as Ser Jaran Dragen * Domhnall Gleeson as Vurus * Ray Stevenson as Dyron Blackgard **Luke Arnold as young Dyron Blackgard * Claire Bloom as Lady Sofina Blackgard **Kaya Scodelario as young Sofina Blackgard **Skylar Burke as child Sofina Blackgard * John Hurt as Archsepton Harrion * Oded Fehr as Lok-Sonaak Vumir * Anthony Hopkins as Maester Vahaelor * John Kavanagh as Lord Duncan Catell * Mads Mikkelsen as Timos Crakehall * Tom Skerritt as Lord Trytas Nyte * Kate Beckinsale as Tesha Nyte * Alexander Aze as Desmond Blackfell * Vladimir Kulich as Lord Aden Falker * John Rhys-Davies as Tregar Blackgard * John Noble as Lord Harkon Dragen * Marion Cotillard as Reyanna Tyrell * Holliday Grainger as Lady Elen Blackgard * Riley Keough as Elyse Blackgard * Luke Pasqualino as Steffon Blackgard * Ryan Gage as Aeron Blackgard * Sofia Boutella as Anera Blackgard * David Hayman as Godric Dyser * George Blagden as Lucion Black * Katheryn Winnick as Kiyara the Maiden * Alyssa Sutherland as Arwaya Kenning * Bill Skarsgård as Barden Frey * Katherine Isabelle as Bertha Frey * Marco Ilsø as Quellon Pyke * Gaia Weiss as Seresa Black * Alex Høgh Andersen as Trevyr Flowers * Sean Harris as Jon Connington * Juan Pablo Di Pace as Prince Drevyn Baerley * Mark Ryder as Dastan Baerley * Peter Hambleton as Lord Ryden Spyre * Alexander Skarsgård as Lawren Spyre * Óscar Jaenada as Vario Ormys * Tadhg Murphy as Ben * Mía Maestro as Luciya Allyrion * Liam McIntyre as Ethon * Victor Rasuk as Zarin Sand * Rade Šerbedžija as Balian Tyrell ** Rossif Sutherland as a young Balian Tyrell * Tim Roth as Rendal * Craig Roberts as Coren Brewlan * Nathaniel Parker as Lord Edgarth Bergen * George Mackay as Ser Jacke Bergen * Marton Csokas as Victarion Greyjoy * Angus Macfayden as Lord Damon Archyr * Julian Rhind-Tutt as Grond * Veerle Baetens as Talya Blackgard * Denis Lawson as Archmaester Lorgan * Ben Geurens as Harrin Smithe * Paul Rhys as Master Keren Skinner * David Robb as Ser Brant Tymber * Kevin Doyle as Codin Bruckstone * Aidan Turner as Rolan Mollen * Jack Donnelly as Rylen Mollen * Oliver Walker as Edgar Mollen * Tom Cullen as Ser Markas Warth * David Dawson as Noro * Til Schweiger as Toman * ??? as Lord Byran Greygard * ??? as Dannis Greygard * ??? as Ser Garryl Falker * ??? as Garth Falker * ??? as Lord Jarson Brewlan * ??? as Maut * ??? as Ontley * Rufus Sewell as Lord Auster Keller * Nick Frost as Tylan Keller * Ian Pirie as Lord Trovar Blackgard * Kevin McKidd as Vargen * Eva Green as Lady Aurola Blackgard * Luke Evans as Trevas Blackgard * Sarah Gadon as Laenah Blackgard * Chris Hemsworth as Ser Cerran Harlaw * Claire Foy as Alanis Blackwood * ??? as Brandon Blackfell * ??? as Brandon Catell * ??? as Lawrence Catell * ??? as Lord Arstan Talbott * ??? as Eldon Talbott * ??? as Lord Simon Talbott * ??? as Hendry Snow * ??? as Eddison Talbott * ??? as Gareth Talbott * ??? as Rosyn * ??? as Ser Martyn Tallhart * ??? as Lady Mirria Falker * Alexander Ludwig as Elden the Beater * Gustaf Skarsgård as Whipmaster Karden * Peter Franzén as Corlin Eater-of-Faces * Jasper Pääkkönen as Corbus the Raper * Diarmaid Murtagh as Bradyn Scream-for-Me * Keith Ferguson and Ian Whyte as The Gravedigger * Dave Bautista as Joren Nestaar * ??? as Maester Stephas * ??? as Lord Cleoden Crook * ??? as Edric Crook * ??? as Ser Varn Harker * ??? as Ser Garn Harker * ??? as Hugar * ??? as Jacor * ??? as Koryn Spyre * ??? as Gerrad Spyre * ??? as Thalina Spyre * ??? as Taryne Spyre * ??? as Ser Alkwin Skinner * ??? as Ser Donnis Warth * ??? as Sandra Warth * ??? as Lord Cedric Winter * Thorbjørn Harr as Ser Beric Cerwyn * Abbey Lee Kershaw as Lady Meryanne Heartley * Bernard Hill as Lord Terrence Tymber * Arnold Vosloo as Bahloaar * Billy Zane as Bahluon * Stephen Lang as Rud Volmark * Ben Robson as Blane Darke * Faolán Pelleschi as Prince Emeric Blackgard * ??? as Drayro Tollo * Edward Norton as the voice of the Whistleblower * Lambert Wilson as Lord Franklyn Croft * Sir Ben Kingsley as Magister Aeren Nestaris * James McAvoy as Jaqelos Eranelion * Djimon Hounsou as the Captain * Edvin Endre as Robert Lannister * Nick Dunning as Maron Lannister * James Earl Jones as the voice of Asterion the Black * Sarah Bolger as Nathaleya * Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Rogun Bolton * Moe Dunford as Ser Dalton Ashes * Jason Isaacs as Lord Ramsond Bolton * Keith Allen as Lord Eyron Morvayn * Toby Stephens as Laroy King Deadpool the Awesome *Alex Pettyfer as Carmine Grayburn *Liam Neeson as Lord Hendrick Grayburn *Helen McCrory as Lady Jaeneth Grayburn *Suki Waterhouse as Madelynne Grayburn *Isabelle Allen as Ariana Grayburn *Anthony Head as Ser William Blackfell *George Harris as Maester Aderic *Emma Watson as Sarina Waters *Lindsay Duncan as Lady Rosaline Mormont *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Randar Bolton *Robert Sheehan as Konrad Grayburn *Liam Garrigan as Teran Lannister *Richard Wilson as Lord Tybalt Lannister *Danny Sapani as Baelic *Clive Standen as Lord Caspus Harlaw *Rupert Graves as Vyran *Colm Meaney as Lord Hersham Groatworth *Alexander Dreymon as Ser Holden Frey *Colm Feore as Ser Darron Tarly *Danny Webb as Lord Eddin Mercer **Edward Holcroft as young Eddin Mercer *Amelia Bullmore as Lady Myrianne Mercer *Bruno Langley as Grayson Mercer *Hal Ozsan as Ser Roman Mercer *Jenna Coleman as Celesse Mercer *Bradley James as Darrin Hastor *Sean Cameron Michael as Lord Simon Croft *Stephen Lord as Ser Cayman Croft *Phil Collins as Maester Caledon *Colin O'Donoghue as Dominick Dresden *Katie McGrath as Taria Dresden *Sean Biggerstaff as Sammith *Jacob Tremblay as Tytos Bolton *Adrian Rawlins as Lord Weldon Tarver *Alexander Vlahos as Clayton and Tyson Tarver *John Hannah as Ser Thoras Dresden *Ben Batt as Grandon *Marton Csokas as Victarion Greyjoy *Matthew Macfayden as Ser Glendon Estermont *Robert Lindsay as Lord Ryger Mollen *Annette Badland as Lady Cynda Lannister *Tobias Santelmann as Ser Denys Hill *Faran Tahir as Ardyn Martell *Linus Roche as Lord Garrick Grayburn *Toby Jones as Archsepton Redmond *Peter Mullan as Ser Kormed Grayburn *Viggo Mortensen as Aenir Targaryen *Shaun Toub as Lord Daeron Allyrion *Jesus Luz as Ser Rennick Allyrion *David Warner as Lord Myrion Montrose *Christopher Eccleston as Ser Warron Montrose *Daniel Brühl as Arstan Montrose *Joanne Froggat as Annette Montrose *Harry Hadden-Paton as Menford Montrose *Thelma Barlow as Lady Megette Kenning *Claire Forlani as Jocelyn Marbrand *Matt Milne as Brynden Montrose *Tamsin Egerton as Bethany Montrose *Gabriel Byrne as Maester Creylen *David Suchet as Archsepton Voren *Bill Paterson as Lord Rufus Caswell *Sam Heughan as Ser Gerold Caswell *Arthur Bowen as Gerrad Storm *Peter McKenzie as Ser Lysander Crowley *Terence Stamp as Lord Montrose Crowley *Tuppence Middleton as Lady Amyra Harlaw *Henry Ian Cusick as Lord Baelor Blacktyde *Louise Brealey as Alerah Bracken *??? as Lord Steffon Blackburn *??? as Axell Blackburn *Nina Dobrev as Myrah *Elliot Kerley as Jardan Snow *Eoin Macken as Roddick *Diana Hardcastle as Lady Wylla Downwood *Hannah Arterton as Lyra Mollen *Donal Logue as Lord Anthor Dyser *Harry Treadway as Beric Dyser *Nathan O'Toole as Edric Dyser *Toby Regbo as Arden Dyser *Jessica Barden as Cynthea Dyser *Sarah Parish as Lady Lyanna Dyser *Sean Gilder as Lord Edwyle Darkoak *Ben Aldridge as Lyman Darkoak *??? as Brodie *Jed Brophy as Archsepton Kardran *Graham McTavish as Jorgen *Dermot Crowley as Archsepton Sevarius *Henry Czerny as Marius *Rutger Hauer as The Master *Victor Garber as Lord Edwyn Blackfell *David Gyasi as Jorrar Qharaq *Vincent Regan as Lord Gawen Westerling *Malcolm McDowell as Ser Harys Swyft *Andrew Pleavin as Ser Lorent Lorch *Vinnie McCabe as Lord Leo Lefford *Maro Drobnic as Lord Desmond Crakehall *Mark Rylance as Lord Quenten Banefort *Joanne Whalley as Lady Clarysse Hightower *Simon Kunz as Lord Tyran Clement *Dame Penelope Wilton as Lady Lythene Mooton *??? as Rodrik Clement *??? as Isobel Clement *Zach McGowan as Geldon Goodbrother *Sam Claflin as Carron Heartley *David Gant as Ser Gyles Redgrave *Rupert Young as Lord Rodrik Forrester *Frank McCusker as Lord Gregor Forrester *Joel Edgerton as Asher Forrester *Marcia Cross as Lady Elissa Forrester *Bill Milner as Gared Tuttle *Gary Oldman as Malcolm Branfield *John Doman as Lord Ludd Whitehill *Daisy Ridley as Mira Forrester *Predrag Bjelac as Denner Frostfinger *Ellie Darcey-Alden as Talia Forrester *Henry Friedman as Ethan Forrester *Kevin Durand as Harys *Gina Carano as Beskha *David Morrissey as Croft *Lupita Nyong'o as Amaya *Donnie Yen as Bloodsong *Brían F. O'Byrne as Duncan Tuttle *Paul "Big Show" Wight as The Beast *Lily Collins as Sera Flowers *Thomas W. Gabrielsson as Ser Royland Degore *Dan Stevens as Lord Rickard Morgryn *Robbie Coltrane as Andros *William Moseley as Gryff Whitehill *Callum Blue as Torrhen Whitehill *Guy Henry as Lord Garibald Tarwick *Milo Ventimiglia as Ser Gareth Mallory *Isaac Andrews as Ryon Forrester *Tom McKay as Maester Ortengryn *Amy Pemberton as Elaena Glenmore *Jeremy Irvine as Arthur Glenmore *Robert Emms as Lyman Lannister *Katie Redford as Gwyn Whitehill *Ahmed Dash as Tom *Theo James as Finn *Matthew Beard as Cotter *Ingvild Deila as Sylvi *Diego Luna as Josera Snow *Rebekah Wainwright as Elsera Snow *Nicholas Briggs as Lucan *Max Brown as Damien *Jordan Smith as Britt Warrick *Rami Malek as Tazal *Michael Smiley as Dezhor zo Raza *Sayed Badreya as Bezzaq mo Zhaak *Richard Bremmer as Lord Ambrose Tully *Tom Wilkinson as Lord Torrhen Mercer *Francis Chouler as Dorran Greyjoy *Brian Vernel as Steffon Croft *Harry Sinclair as Ser Brynden Bracken *William Kircher as Cotter Pyke *Mohammad Bakri as Abdar Alhos *Mikkey Dee as Lemmord *Phil Campbell as Kilmer *Gordon Lightfoot as Hathor *Daniel Sharman as Ser Jasper Erenford *John Kani as Venar *Rune Temte as Magnar Garmund *Peter Marinker as Horen Irninar Philanahembree * Karl Johnson as Lord Jorthos Harrigon * Peter Mooney as Lord Rickard Harrigon * N/A as Harren Harrigon * Charlotte Riley as Larinna Harrigon * Jessica Brown Findlay as Arrena Harrigon * Antony Cotton as Lord Addam Harrigon * N/A as Lady Julina Trant * N/A as Ser Edgan Harrigon * N/A as Ser Byrron Harrigon * N/A as Kyle Soller as Ser Trevyr Harrigon * N/A as Camilla Arfwedson as Lady Lorra Wendwater * N/A as Julia Deakin as Lady Ryella Wensington * N/A as Mimi Keene as Jenelyn Harrigon * N/A as Holly Bodimeade as Anaya Berrow * N/A as Angourie Rice as Mereya Bolton * N/A as Ser Willas Hutter * N/A as Ser Ryman Dutton * N/A as Ser Willard Farrington * N/A as Ser Ardrew Farrington * N/A as Ser Hostan Hafford * N/A as Ser Arland Tarly * N/A as Orwan Hallaw * N/A as Arren Catell * N/A as Armand Dyser * Imogen Poots as Queen Lyessa Garrigon * Greg Davies as Lord Gylbert Garrigon * Jonathan Aris as Andon Berrow * N/A as Jonothar Farrington * Samantha Bond as Talana Bolton * Martin Trenaman as Lord Alfered Wensington * Kym Marsh as Tileyn Vaith * Jonas Armstrong as Ser Josmus Snow * Thomas Howes as Ser Joshua Stone * Joe Thomas as Ser Forrest Tarly * N/A as Marton Harrigon * James Purefoy as Ser Ardrew Ashes * Ben Hardy as Ser Allun Orben * N/A as Lord Arrold Luxford * N/A as Braella Harrigon * N/A as Brandon Berrow * N/A as Brynnan Downwood * N/A as Lord Endrew Woodberry * N/A as Ser Essen Rhysling * N/A as Ser Collith Rhysling * N/A as Annyte Woodwright * N/A as Cederick Mazin * N/A as Ser Eyan Whent * N/A as Hadrian Frey * N/A as Jollen Frey * N/A as Ser Wimark Frey * N/A as Ganthen Perryn * N/A as Lord Harrold Ollington * N/A as Ser Durwon Ollington * N/A as Joanna Ollington * N/A as Lord Lancel Luthon * N/A as Preytan Luthon * N/A as Anrea Luthon * N/A as Nelsor Luthon * N/A as Ser Alix Luthon * N/A as Lord Olymer Oatwright * N/A as Lady Maralynn Chelsted * N/A as Lareyne Oatwright * N/A as Ser Allard Morst * N/A as Tavaris Salls * N/A as Lydia Westbrook * N/A as Joleen Cafferen * N/A as Tiana Salls * N/A as Lorrand Bellsey * N/A as Harwyn Highstorm * N/A as Tarthin Highstorm * N/A as Carelle Highstorm * N/A as Meya Highstorm * N/A as Jerren Highstorm * N/A as Hasaryn Morark * N/A as Helia Morark * N/A as Henron Berrow * N/A as Hilella Morark * N/A as Arra Cavor * N/A as Lord Adam Berreford * N/A as Ser Edmund Dunkinson * N/A as Nigella Dunkinson * N/A as Her Howar Nolliner * N/A as Dilron Rivers * N/A as Dirron Lightfoot * N/A as Dorren Overton * N/A as Dorothy Moss * N/A as Ser Jon Harrigon * N/A as Ser Karlon Highstorm * N/A as Lord Kyllan Droft * N/A as Lauryn Thorne * N/A as Jon Droft * N/A as Avelley Droft * N/A as Donovar Droft * N/A as Tybon Droft * N/A as Branton Droft * N/A as Kaela Droft * N/A as Lancel Luthon * N/A as Lannord Storm * N/A as Luthor Harrigon * N/A as Luwion Peasebury * N/A as Marna Tarly * N/A as Menford Downwood * N/A as Meredyth Gower * N/A as Meya Highstorm * N/A as Minella Downwood * N/A as Maynard Downwood * N/A as Jarson Downwood * N/A as Nathaleya Lightfoot * N/A as Rearna Hill * N/A as Roose Ashwood * N/A as Relina Downwood * N/A as Ser Rolland Hollard * N/A as Denyse Cressey * N/A as Ronard Downwood * N/A as Symond Rambton * N/A as Tarla Harrigon * N/A as Tommard Harrigon * N/A as Waldron Downwood * N/A as Errard Downwood * N/A as Weslar Harrigon * N/A as Wyllam Erenford * N/A as Wylos Berrow * N/A as Wynden Highstorm TinyCarlos * Henry Cavill as Ashter Stark * Tom Hardy as Jasper Greyjoy * Luke Roberts as Ser Anthor Dayne * Kieran Bew as Malcolm Warrick * Ed Speleers as Darion Goodbrother * Matt Frewer as Maester Ryland * Matthew McNulty as Casper * Amy Manson as Lorena * Ronald Pickup as Rutherford Quinn * Richard Coyle as Lord Harold Quinn * Michael Cronin as Maester Coswyn * Emilia Fox as Lady Meliana Quinn * Jonathan Keltz as Howland Quinn * Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Arron Quinn * Cailtin Stasey as Joanna Quinn * Molly Conlin as Felyce Quinn Queen of the Andals and the First Men Note: '''Please feel free to add any actors/actresses you think should portray the characters below. '''Starring cast * Frank Dillane as Lord Edric Durrandon * Helena Bonham Carter as Lady Barbrey Dustin * Gal Gadot as Sealady Alia Grivas * Jamie Chung as God-Empress Lo-Chai Khiara * Tom Holland as Arthur Stark * Gemma Arterton as Lady Gwyneth Velaryon * Brenton Thwaites as Lord Monterys Velaryon * Emil Andersson as Lord Aurane Waters Unknown billing * Teila Tuli as Strong Belwas * TBA as Lady Serra Blackfyre * MyAnna Buring as Dalla * Felicity Jones as Lady Ashara Dayne * Ezra Miller as Ser Gerold Dayne * Tom Riley as Ser Osfryd Kettleblack * Jack Huston as Ser Osmund Kettleblack * Torrance Coombs as Ser Osney Kettleblack * Dustin Clare as Ser Arys Oakheart * TBA as Dorea Sand * TBA as Elia Sand * TBA as Loreza Sand * TBA as Obella Sand * TBA as Sarella Sand * Annabelle Wallis as Shiera Seastar * Sir Ian McKellen as the Tattered Prince * Rupert Friend as Ser Garlan Tyrell * Tom Weston-Jones as Lord Willas Tyrell * Anna Popplewell as Tysha * Sophia Myles as Val Jackerwocky *Max Baldry as King Ptolemy Claudian Category:Game of Thrones (Fanon) Category:List Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Philanahembree Category:TinyCarlos Category:Jackerwocky Category:Queen of the Andals and the First Men Category:Cpl. Peas